Enfants déchainé
by haryherron
Summary: les enfants de nos héros viennent du futur pour empêcher Voldy de gagner, attention sa va chauffer yuri couple hétéro ... M en prévention
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : CECI EST EN QUELQUE SORTE LA SUITE DE « Je l'aime mais elle ? M'aime t elle ? », mais ce n'est pas obliger de la lire pour comprendre celle-ci.

C'est un délire de ma part qui m'est venu en lisant une fic Stargate SG-1, si vous connaissais Craby sur stargateff et bien c'est venu de là.

Comme d'habitude, du yuri je me suis forcé j'ai mis aussi des couples hétéro et je vais peut-être faire du yaoï, mais attention c'est pas sur. Donc homophobe partez !

**Message pour Manion** : Tu vois j'ai réussi à mettre la suite. Et pour le bébé, il apparaît pas de nulle part, il arrive grâce à la magie lol !

**Disclamer **: à quoi sa sert, vous savez très bien que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling ! Donc rien ne m'appartient (dommage j'aurais bien aimé que Hermione soit à moi !) sauf l'histoire et Elyanne Granger-Delacour et James Potter (nan, pas le père d'Harry, un autre James !)

Bon ba je crois que c'est tout.

BONNE LECTURE

_Saut de ligne_

BOUM !

- Elyanne ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu comme connerie ?

- Euh … bah, j'ai fait ce que Dumby a dit de faire.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, et vit qu'elle et son ami se trouvaient au milieu d'une grande salle avec quatre grandes tables où étaient assis des centaines d'ados, qui faisait face a une cinquième qui était composé d'adulte. Son ami ne l'avait pas vus étant trop préoccupé à maugréer contre « l'incompétence de Miss-mamans-au-pluriel »

- James, au lieu de grogner, tu as vu où on est ?

Le garçon releva la tête et regarda la pièce.

- Connais pas ! Mais une chose est sure, on n'est pas à la maison. Tu nous as emmené où encore ?

- Est-ce que un jour tu te décideras à lire l'histoire de Poudlard ?

- Cette ruine ? Je ne suis pas fou, je ne m'appelle pas Elyanne Granger-Delacourt.

- Merlin … Regarde la table où il y a des adultes et dit moi ce que tu vois.

- Ta mère, Bybby, Nerva et … euh … ils ont rajeunit les vieux ou quoi ?

La jeune fille mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon.

- Imbécilius mental. On a réussit ce qu'on devait faire.

- Et on devait faire quoi ?

Un regard noir se fixa sur le garçon.

- James, si tu veux pas que je te livre en pâture aux sombrals, je te conseil de te rappeler où on devais aller dans moins de 10 secondes.

- Tout de suite les grand mots … on devait aller à Pou … ah ! On est à Poudlard ?

- Mince, je viens de rater une occasion de te jeter en pâture aux sombrals.

Le garçon jeta un regard appréciateur sur la grande salle.

- Alors c'est là que les parents ont fait leurs études ? Pas mal !

Un homme à la table des adultes se leva et fixa les deux jeunes gens, qui étaient arrivés dans une grosse explosion au milieu de la grande salle entre les tables de Gryffondore et de Serdaigle, par-dessus ces lunettes demi-lune. Il était vieux et se tenait droit derrière la table avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses longs cheveux qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, et un aura de puissance se dégager de lui.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix puissante.

- Salut Bybby ! Qui on est ? Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Bon, sa doit être Alhzeïmer (NdA : je sais pas comment ça s'écrit. Vous savez la maladie qui arrive au vieux, et qui oublient qui ils sont, leurs famille etc ...). Voici Elyanne-mères-au-pluriel Gran …AÏE !

Elyanne venait de mettre une grosse claque à l'arrière du crâne de James.

- Abrutis, je me demande comment tu peut-être le fils de ton père. C'est peut-être pas perdu pour les sombrals … rappelle moi OU on est !

- A Poudlard.

- OK, je reprend, rappelle moi QUAND on est !

- Euh … ah ! D'accord, faut pas lui dire qui on est ?

- T'es long à la détente, mais tu as compris.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui pas de problème, quand on sera autre part que dans cette salle. Dans un truc qui ressemblerait à un bureau directorial Poudlarien.

Un autre homme et une femme se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette sur les inconnus. Les professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Rogue semblaient près à jetaient des sort sur les insolents.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, il faut quitter cette pièce pour dire votre identité. Donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de dire qui vous êtes sur-le-champ !

- WOW .. Eh ! Nerva Vivy, vous savez, vous pouvez baisser votre baguette.

- James, fait moi plaisir arrête avec tes surnoms débile que personne ne comprendra.

- Gnagnagna, t'es pas drôle.

- Professeur Dumbledore se qu'on a à vous dire concerne un certain ordre et Fumsec, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire donc vous tenez tellement à ce que j'en parle dans la grande salle ?

McGonagall et Rogue baissèrent leurs baguettes et Dumbledore sortit de la salle avec les deux adolescents à sa suite et les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Delacour, qui était le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui fermaient la marche.

Bientôt, ils furent au bureau directorial de Dumbledore et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils, après que James ait laissé échapper un petit sifflement d'admiration.

- Explications, exigea Minerva McGonagall.

Les deux ados se regardèrent et James s'exclama

- Miss-je-sais-tout je te laisse l'honore !

- Merci, sympa ! maugréa la jeune fille. Bon, reprit-elle en direction des adultes, je vous présente James Potter, et quand a moi, je suis Elyanne Granger-Delacour. James est le fils de Harry et Ginny Potter et moi, euh …

Elle lança un coup d'œil mi-désespérer au professeur Delacour

- … j'ai deux mères. La première est Hermione Granger et ma deuxième mère…

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Fleur Delacour, qui avait blêmit en entendant le nom d'Hermione Granger.

- Bon t'accouche ma vieille …

James attendit quelques secondes, puis voyant que son amie ne bougeait toujours pas il lança LA solution

- Et la seconde mère de notre chère Miss-mères-au-pluriel est … Fleur Delacourt !

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Pardon ! s'exclama Rogue, tandis que McGonagall s'assoyait, que Fleur restait immobile en fixant incrédule « sa fille » et que Dumbledore semblait pensif. Premièrement, il est impossible que deux femmes aient des enfants **ensemble **et deuxièmement, vous pouvez répétez le nom de vos parents ?

- Séverus, rappela Dumbledore, laissez les parler.

Les regards furent bien fixes sur les deux ados. Elyanne avait de longs cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus qui pétillait de malice. Elle était vêtue d'une robe sorcière passablement trop grande pour elle et déchirée. James portait lui aussi une robe sorcière trop grande et déchirée. Il était sur que ces robes avait connu des jours meilleur. Ses cheveux était roux, signe distinctif de son appartenance aux Weasley par sa mère, et en bataille, signe distinctif de n'importe quel Potter, ses yeux verts émeraude était ressemblant en tout point à ceux de Harry.

Elyanne soupira un instant et se lança dans son récit.

- Nous venons de 20ans dans votre futur. Nous avons été envoyé ici par Albus Dumbledore, celui de notre époque, afin de modifier le temps.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous arrêter jeunes gens, mais je n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un _changer_ le passé, c'est un acte trop dangereux.

Elyanne baissa la tête, comme pris par de vieux souvenirs, puis releva la tête, déterminée.

- Vous auriez dit ça avant la guerre. Voldemort à gagner. Notre monde est détruit et c'était le seul moyen de sauver les notre.

- Mais pourquoi envoyer des enfants, demanda Rogue avec autant de tact que d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui devions y aller. Disons que par un concours de circonstance, on s'est retrouvé à devoir le faire.

- Et quels circonstances ? demanda Rogue implacable.

James baisa la tête et tout le monde pus entendre un léger reniflement. Elyanne garda la tête haute, mais son regard se fit lointain.

- La mort de l'équipe qui devait y aller, composé de Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Potter, Severus et Nymphodora Rogue, et de … de Fleur Granger-Delacour.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant que Elyanne baissait la tête.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui rompit le silence.

- Bon, je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas en dire plus. Et c'est irrévocable, ajouta-t-il en voyant les deux jeunes ouvrirent la bouche. Le temps est fragile, si vous en dîtes trop d'un coup, se sera le chaos. En attendant, vous serez admit à Poudlard, votre répartition aura lieu ce soir.

- Notre quoi ? répéta James incrédule.

- Si tu avais lut l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu le serais.

- Je ne suis pas fou !

- Attendez, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la répartition … bien le fils de Potter ça ! marmonna Rogue (toujours dans la délicatesse celui-là)

- Premièrement, je vous interdit de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon père, s'exclama James, et deuxièmement Poudlard à été détruit quand j'avais 6ans, alors NON, je ne sais pas se que c'est pas ce que c'est que votre répartition.

- L'école est divisé en quatre maisons, coupa Elyanne en voyant son ami s'énerver sous l'insulte porter à son père, Gryffondore, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et Serpentard. Chaque élève est répartit dans l'une des maisons suivant ses qualités. La maison devient comme une deuxième famille durant la scolarité à l'école.

- D'accord. Bon bah, va pour étudier à Poudlard !

- Très bien. Des affaires vous seront donnés pour pouvoir suivre vos cours. Vous avez quel âge ?

- 17 tous les deux.

- Vous serez donc en septième année. D'autre question ?

- Moi j'en ai une, prit en fin la parole Minerva, comment se fait-il que vous aillait DEUX mères, demanda-t-elle à Elyanne.

- La magie peut faire bien des choses, répondit-elle énigmatique.

- On vous a posé une question, veuillez y répondre ! ordonna Rogue

- Sévy, toujours dans la délicatesse, mais je ne fais que obéir à Albus … il ne faut pas vous en dire trop.

Avec un sourire, Elyanne regarda Rogue en le narguant.

- Bien je vous emmène dans la grande salle pour votre répartition et oh ! … il faudra changer de nom, vous ne pouvez pas vous balader avec les noms de vos parents.

Les deux ados regardèrent Albus comme si il était devenu fou.

- Hors de question, cracha James.

- De toute façon, si je puis me permette, même si ils changent de noms, dans la salle, James a déjà appelé Elyanne par son nom de famille. Il vaut mieux dire la vérité aux élèves, fit remarquer Fleur en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur sa « fille », qu'elle regardait avec ébahissement.

- Na ! Gagné ! ricana James.

Elyanne soupira et baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Son ami restera toujours mentalement arriérer

_Saut de ligne_

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur Dumbledore entra accompagné de deux adolescents. Passant par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, les professeurs McGonagall, Delacour et Rogue retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

Les élèves, qui s'étaient tu à l'entrée du directeur de Poudlard, regardaient l'avancer des adolescents en murmurant entre eux.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Ce sont les deux dingues de toutes à l'heure.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

- T'as vus leurs vêtements ? chuchota une poufsouffle avec dédain.

Les murmures continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que les adolescents atteignent la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore posa un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel il posa le choipeau magique.

- Mes chers élèves, nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves parmi nous. Je vous demanderais de les accueillir de la meilleure façon possible, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle ils seront envoyés. Ils viennent de très loin et je leur laisse le soin de vous en informer s'ils le jugent nécessaire. (« ouai, merci Dumby, grommela James intérieurement ») Aussi je vous demande de ne pas vous … choquer au vu de leurs prénoms.

Il se tourna vers les voyageurs temporels et ajouta.

- Quand je vous appellerais, vous serez réparti.

- Et on est réparti comment ? demanda James.

Il se prit une claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Elyanne.

- Est-ce que tu as écouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit dans les couloirs ?

- Non !

- Imbécilius crétinus. Tu mets le chapeau et tu seras répartit.

- Ah ! C'est simple alors ?

- J'abandonne, soupira Elyanne.

- Bien donc il n'y a pas d'autre problème ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Bien … Elyanne Granger-Delacour ! appela-t-il.

Elyanne s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, tandis qu'un murmure secouait l'ensemble des élèves.

- Granger-Delacour ? murmuraient-ils entre eux.

A la table des lions, les regards se tournèrent vers la préfète qui regardait fixement la nouvelle abasourdit par son nom.

- Hum ! La fille d'Hermione Granger, cella est très intéressant. Deux mères ! Décidément, tu es pleine de surprise. J'avoue que je ne connais pas ta seconde mère, mais je présume à ton aura que c'est quelqu'un de puissant. Très intelligente, il n'y a pas à dire, tu aurais aisément ta place à Serdaigle. Tête brûlée à ce que je vois, Gryffondore serait un bon choix aussi. J'hésite. Non décidément, tu n'es pas assez sage pour Serdaigle. Tu iras donc à … GRYFFONDORE

La table des lions applaudit avec enthousiasme la nouvelle venue, tandis que les poufsouffle et les serdaigle applaudissaient par politesse et que les serpentard n'avaient aucune réaction.

Elyanne se leva et avec un sourire elle rejoint la table des gryffondore. Elle repéra une place libre à côté de … sa mère. Elle s'approcha et demanda presque timidement

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Encore sous le choc Hermione fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot, ce fut Ginny qui répondit à sa place.

- Oui, bien sur.

Elyanne s'assit tandis que les regards continuaient à la dévisager. Avec un certain malaise, elle remarqua que sa mère, ou plutôt futur mère, continuait à la regardait les yeux ronds et la bouche encore ouverte en signe de surprise.

- James Potter, appela Dumbledore.

Cette fois encore les murmures reprirent de plus belle et ce fut au tour de Harry de dévisager le voyageur temporel avec incrédulité.

Avec assurance, James s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choipeau sur sa tête. Cependant, il le retira 3 secondes plus tard et cria :

- ELYANNE ! LE CHAPEAU MITEUX … IL PARLE !

Un éclat de rire traversa la salle tandis qu'Elyanne baissa la tête et soupira de découragement.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Merlin !

Elle continua pour James.

- Abrutis, tu mets le chapeau sur ta tête et il te PARLE pour te dire à quelle maison tu vas aller.

- D'accord, merci Elyannichouchinette !

- JAMES ! Arrête avec ce surnom ou je … je …

- Tu … tu … ? demanda narquois James.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'Elyanne

- … ou mon cher Jamesie, tu risque de te retrouver « accidentellement » enfermé dans un cachot remplis de nimgual (créature monstrueuse inventé par mon esprit tordu).

Le teint de James vira au blanc.

- Tu … tu … tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Je vais me gêner ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

Les autres élèves assistaient abasourdi à cet échange. D'un raclement de gorge, Dumbledore rappela à l'ordre les deux adolescents et James remit le choipeau magique.

- Tiens un Potter. Hum oui, il n'y a aucun doute avec toi. Aussi dingue que courageux ta place est à … GRYFFONDORE !

Les applaudissements se firent entendre et d'un bond, James se leva, enleva le chapeau et alla s'asseoir en face d'Elyanne, à côté de son père, ou de se qui serait un jour futur son père.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à sa place et le dîner commença. L'ambiance ne fut pas celle habituel à celle de la grande salle cependant. Les élèves de toutes maisons chuchotaient entre eux en dévisageant les nouveaux venus et à la table où s'étaient assis Elyanne et James, un silence de plomb régner.

En ayant marre d'être dévisagé de la sorte, James finit par poser sa fourchette.

- J'ai une verrue sur le nez où quoi ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

Aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier.

- Houhou ! Ici la Terre, j'appelle la lune ! retenta-t-il auprès de son futur père.

- Po… Potter, balbutia enfin Harry.

Elyanne poussa un long soupir.

- Oulà, je sens les explications venir, grogna-t-elle.

- Tant mieux parce que nous, on est perdu. Comment vous pouvez vous appelez Potter et Granger-Delacour ? questionna Ginny.

Elyanne échangea un regard avec James et soupira.

- Tu me laisses parler !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai une langue, je sais très bien parler.

- Oui, mais tu n'as aucun tact et j'ai pas envie que sa finisse comme avec les elfes.

- Euh … ouai, je te laisse la parole, murmura James au souvenir de la « discussion » qu'il avait eut avec un groupe d'elfe.

- Bon alors, oui on s'appelle Potter et Granger-Delacour. Pour tout …

- Attendez, coupa Harry, Potter … on est de la même famille ?

- Bah oui p'pa, dit James.

- PAPA répéta Harry sans se rendre compte que sa voix avait augmentée de volume.

- James ! Imbécile, je t'es dit quoi ? T'es pas capable de me laisser parler ?

- Miss-mères-au-pluriel c'est pas de ma faute, c'est papa qui as commencé.

Elyanne se retint de s'arracher les cheveux et laissa une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

- AÏEUH !

- Tu l'as mérité. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, repris-t-elle en regardant ce qui serait plus tard leur parents, cet abrutis est le fils de Harry et Ginny Potter et quand à moi je suis la fille d'Hermione et Fleur Granger-Delacour.

Un silence plana suivit d'un

- QUOI ! hurla Ginny.

James écroula de rire.

- C'est sur que dans le genre « j'y vais avec plus de tact que toi », tu remporte le prix Nobel.

- James, fait moi plaisir …

- Oui ?

- LA FERME !

- Dîtes, murmura Ron. J'ai mal entendu ou vous avez dit que …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, James était tombé de son banc et taper du point contre le sol, n'arrivant pas à étouffer son four rire.

- « avec plus de tact », l'entendit-on ricaner entre deux éclat de rire.

- James Harry Ronald Potter, lève ton cul immédiatement et cesse de rire, ou je te balance dans la fosse aux sombrals, cria Elyanne.

Son cri fit son effet et James se calma et pu s'asseoir sur le banc. Du moins pendant un temps car le fou rire revint et il s'écroula sur l'épaule de son voisin, en l'occurrence Harry, s'étouffant dans son rire.

Elyanne laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- J'abandonne !

Harry surpris par le comportement de son « fils » le regarda, puis chercha dans le regard de la « fille » de sa meilleure amie, une réponse à ses questions.

- Au point où on en est…, Elyanne releva la tête et commença à s'expliquer. On vient du futur et cet imbécile est bien ton fils, ajouta-t-elle pour Harry en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

- Du futur, répéta Ron.

Notre cher rouquin avait décider de prendre les chose en main parce que Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient tellement sous le choc qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à prononcer un seul mot.

- Oui, et hors de question de vous dire comment est le futur, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche (enfin)

- Comment tu sais que c'est ce que j'allais dire ?

- Je te connais comme si tu m'avais fait, répliqua Elyanne.

A ces mots, le fou rire du Potter venu du futur reprit de plus belle et il serrait tomber si son père ne l'avait pas retenu.

- JAMES ARRETE DE RIRE !

C'était peine perdue.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici, questionna Ginny en ouvrant enfin la bouche. Et on a le droit de savoir au moins si on a été de bon parents ?

A cette questions, James cessa de rire, et Elyanne se tu.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda Ginny en voyant la réaction des deux adolescents.

James ne répondit pas et se leva

- Je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance dans le château, dit-il pour Elyanne.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit et quitta la grande salle.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend, murmura Ron.

Elyanne ne répondit pas à la question.

- Vous avez été de bons parents, chuchota-t-elle.

N'ayant la force de continuait, les souvenir l'assaillant, elle prit sa fourchette piqua son morceau de steak. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue et elle sentit une main l'essuyer.

Hermione laissa sa main sur la joue de sa fille et murmura avec douceur.

- Je pari que tu n'as pas le droit non plus de nous dire comment ?

- Comment quoi ? demanda Ginny complètement à l'ouest.

- Comment on est mort.

Elyanne baissa la tête et ne répondit pas à la question, tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny regardaient Hermione avec surprise.

- Comment ça « mort » ? répéta Ginny

- Allez viens là ! ordonna doucement Hermione.

Elyanne se laissa faire et se serra dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes.

A la table des professeurs, les adultes regardaient avec attention ce qu'il se passait à la table des Gryffondore. Si n'avait pas le son, au moins ils avaient le visuel.

A la vue d'Hermione serrant Elyanne dans ses bras, Fleur eut le cœur qui se serra. Elle n'avait pas été capable de faire le moindre pas vers sa fille dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Etait-elle une mauvaise mère ?

_Saut de ligne_

Le dortoir était plongé dans le silence. Ses occupantes étaient occupées à ronfler dans de doux rêves. Cependant, assise sur son lit, l'une d'elles faisait exception à la règle. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient son visage perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était si bizarre d'être à Poudlard. Tout était calme ici, il n'y avait aucune attaque, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans devoir en informer les maîtres. Cette époque respirait la liberté, mais ces habitants ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Mais pour elle, c'était tellement inconcevable qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Tu ne dors pas ? chuchota une voix

- Maman ?

Une silhouette se leva et vient s'asseoir à ces cotés.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai plein de questions qui se pose dans ma tête, dit Hermione pour toutes explications.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je me demande comment est le futur.

Un silence s'installa et malgré la pénombre, Hermione pus voir sa fille tournait la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Voldemort a gagné, murmura Elyanne.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Sa fille avait dit sa comme si il s'agit de la plus simple banalité.

- Notre monde a sombré dans le chaos le plus complet. La résistance s'amenuise. Les résistant meurt et personne ne veut prendre le risque de se lever contre l'autorité de Lord Voldemort et des maîtres. James et moi, on est les derniers. Si on est ici, c'est pour tenter de changer le passé.

Hermione vacilla sous les révélations.

- Voldemort… gagné… répéta-t-elle comme si en le disant cela changerais.

- Dumbledore veut qu'on dise le moins de chose possible mais je … je ne peux … je ne peux pas te le cacher à toi.

- Pourquoi a moi plus qu'aux autres.

Elyanne ne répondit pas.

- Je suis la première à être morte n'est ce pas ?

Elyanne ne dit pas le moindre mot mais se contenta de se serrer contre sa mère à la recherche de réconfort.

- Je te demande pardon si je n'ai pas été la pour te voir grandir, lui murmura Hermione. Je te demande pardon.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elyanne, toute ces années à imaginé comment aurait été sa mère si elle avait été vivante et aujourd'hui elle été là à la serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant pardon pour des années qu'elle n'a pas vécu et dont elle ignore tous.

- Maman a dit que c'est pour me sauver que tu es morte, révéla Elyanne

Le silence s'installa et bientôt la mère et la fille s'endormir bras l'un dans l'autre, tandis que quelque part dans le château, le professeur Dumbledore caressait machinalement les plumes de son phoenix en murmurant :

- Tout va changer Fumsex. Je sens que ces deux là sont comme si ce n'est pire que leur parents. Ce sera une bonne chose dans cette guerre. Je pense que nous aurons plus de chance de gagner face à Lord Voldemort avec eux à nos coté. N'es tu pas d'accord ?

En toute réponse l'oiseau de feu émit un chant dans lequel perçait douleur, tristesse et espoir.

- Tu as raison comme toujours mon ami, conclut le sorcier à la longue barbe argentée.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en penser ?

Tapez 1 si vous voulez que je continue

Tapez 2 si vous voulez que j'arrête

Tapez 3 si vous voulez que Dumbledore célèbre le mariage de Harry et de Ginny

Et enfin tapez 4 si vous voulez voir James en string Kangourou.

LOL

Haryherron, une folle qui vous salut bien.


	2. Chapter 2

NA CHUI CONTENTE ! Né eut plein de review ! chui heureuse ! MDR

Pour les question à la fin et bah je suis super heureuse parce que vous avez mis le numéro 1 à l'unanimité. Pour les numéros 3 et 4 en faîte c'était parti d'un délire en regardant un vieil épisode des guignols de l'info dans lequel ils font un remake de la pub pour « il faut sauver le soldat Ryan » et à la fin une bonne femme demande de taper : 1 si on veut sauver le soldat Ryan, 2 si on ne veut pas sauver le soldat Ryan, 3 si on veut que les Allemands gagnent la seconde guerre mondial (?) et 4 si on veut voir le soldat Ryan en string kangourou (lol). Mais bon puisque vous avez voté je dois donc nous mettre une bonne tripotée de perso en string et marier Harry et Ginny ! hum … PARI TENU sa viendra pas obligatoirement dans ce chapitre mais dans un futur chapitre … OUI !

Bon sinon l'habituel Disclamer : TOUT EST A MRS ROWLING RIEN N'EST A MOI (seulement Elyanne et James)

ET JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT DESOLE D'AVOIR ETE AUSSI LONGUE, MAIS J'AI MIS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS A RETROUVER DU TEMPS POUR ECRIRE (mouai dans le genre mauvaise excuse…). ET J'AI DEMENAGER (et alors vous allez me dire ?) ET AOL DECONNE A CAUSE DU DEMENAGEMENT. JE SUIS DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE DESLE DESOLE DESOLE ET ENCORE AFREUSEMENT DESOLE. ET NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, J'ABANDONNE PAS

¤¤¤

Un bruit strident perça le silence du dortoir. Un grognement général y répondit.

Dans un accès de rage, un poing sortit de dessous d'une couette et d'un tir adroit, s'abattit sur l'instrument du diable.

Un à un, les jeunes hommes sortirent de leurs couettes, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'un d'eux, un rouquin, s'approcha d'un lit dans lequel dormait encore son occupant.

- On le réveille ? questionna Ron

Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur les lèvres de Seamus Finnigan.

- Ouai, bizutage pour le fiston à Harry !

Et avant que quiconque ait pu l'y empêcher, il sauta sur le lit de James Potter et se mettant à hurler :

- LES OISEAUX CHANTENT… DEBOUT ! LE SOLEIL SE LEVE… DEBOUT ! LA…AARRGG !

D'un bon, l'occupant du lit sauta sur celui qui avait osait le réveiller aussi brutalement, et d'un mouvement brusque que personne n'eut le temps de comprendre, bloqua l'imprudent sous lui, le poing armé, près à taper.

- A mort connard de maître !

- Holà calme ! geignit Seamus

A moitié réveillé, ses cheveux roux en bataille sur son crâne, James scruta le dortoir de ses yeux verts émeraude.

- On est où, grogna t il.

- Dortoir de Gryffondore, Poudlard, l'informa Harry. Lâche Seamus.

- Qui ?

- MOI !

James baissa les yeux vers la voix et se rendant compte de la présence de Seamus bloqué sous lui, il le libéra sans un mot et sortit du lit cherchant ses affaires des yeux.

- Tiens Dumbledore à amener ça pour toi, dit Ron en lui tendant des vêtements propres qui n'étaient rien d'autre que l'uniforme scolaire pourdlarien. Euh dit … t'es toujours comme sa au réveil ?

- Hein ? euh … c'est juste qu'il faut pas me réveiller brusquement.

- Ouai, grogna Seamus en se massant le bras que James avait tordu en le bloquant. Et c'est qui les maîtres ?

James qui était en train de passer une jambe de son pantalon s'écroula par terre

- De … de quoi tu parle ? balbutia t il le teint aussi blanc qu'un cadavre.

- Bah, tu as crié « a mort connard de maître », lui expliqua Neville.

- Euh … c'est … rien !

En deux en trois mouvements il fut habillé et descendit en vitesse les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, laissant derrière lui ses compagnons de dortoir en pyjama encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se passer.

- Euh… Harry ? Je crois que ton fils est … bizarre ! murmura Ron.

- Ouai ! Et je te rappel que c'est aussi ton neveu, répondit Harry en fixant d'un air ébahit la porte par laquelle son fils était passé, avant de se décider à le suivre.

Côté dortoir fille

-…et à ce moment là il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit « Je t'aime », termina Parvati.

- Woua ! J'aimerais bien faire des rêves aussi beau que les tiens, s'extasia Lavande en enfilant sa cravate.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, puis en les rebaissant croisa le regret interrogateur d'Elyanne.

- C'est comme sa tout les matins, chuchota la préfète pour sa fille.

- Je te plains, lui avoua Elyanne dans le même ton.

- Et toi Hermione ? questionna Lavande.

- Quoi moi ? grogna la concernée.

- Est-ce que tu à rêver au professeur Delacour cette nuit, s'impatienta Parvati

- PARDON ? s'exclama Hermione

- Bah, si Elyanne est ta fille et celle du professeur Delacour c'est que vous finirez ensemble, et je pari que tu fantasme déjà sur notre chère professeur de DCFM, dit Lavande. Alors ?

- Alors ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde ! s'énerva Hermione

Elle attrapa son sac d'un geste brusque et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Elyanne regarda sa mère partir avec un petit sourire. On ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'elle avait un sacré caractère.

Salle commune des Gryffondore

Hermione jaillit des escaliers menant à la chambre des filles d'un bond ne voyant pas arriver James de l'escalier voisin, menant au dortoir des garçons et l'inévitable se produit : ils se cognèrent et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

- OUCH !

Hermione était tombé sur James qui était étalé sur le dos, Hermione sur lui.

- Hermione tu serais prié de laisser mon fils en un seul morceau, ricana le voix de Ginny dans leur dos

Les deux adolescents prirent conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se relevèrent d'un bond.

- Euh … s'cuse j't'avais pas vu ! bredouilla James

- Moi aussi !

- Bon si on allait manger ? demanda Ginny d'une voix joyeuse.

Harry arriva à ce moment là, suivit par Ron encore en pyjama.

- Manger ? Mon estomac se réveille à ces mots, dit Ron.

- Morphal ! Va d'abord t'habiller, ordonna Ginny.

- On t'attend, promis Harry en voyant son ami faire une petite grimace à l'idée de devoir attendre encore plus pour manger.

Le jeune Weasley remonta donc au dortoir et Elyanne descendit de celui des filles à ce moment là.

- b'jou tout le monde !

- Bonjour, répondirent les autres adolescents.

Commença ainsi une discussion entre les jeunes gens en attendant que Ron descende du dortoir, ce qui arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Tout ce beau petit monde quitta la tour de Gryffondore en se dirigea vers la grande salle.

En chemin, Elyanne et James purent remarquer que les têtes se tournaient sur leurs passages et les chuchotements plus nombreux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à la fin ? demanda James.

- Et bien je suppose que la nouvelle comme quoi vous venez du futur et que vous êtes nos enfants a déjà fait tout le tour de Poudlard, expliqua Ginny.

Cependant les murmures devinrent silencieux quand le groupe croisa le professeur Delacour, au 4eme étages. La masse d'élèves s'était arrêté et regardait avec curiosité la rencontre. Seul une personne brisa le silence dans la foule en criant « LE BISOU » au moment où Fleur et Hermione furent à la même hauteur.

Hermione regarda Fleur avec un sourire, puis se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa son professeur avant de murmurer un « bonjour chérie ». Fleur regarda avec étonnement sa compagne puis comprenant son jeu, elle répondit avec plaisir à son baiser.

Harry, Ginny et Ron en furent … sur le cul. Ils avaient beau savoir que Elyanne était la fille d'Hermione et de Fleur, ils se doutaient qu'elles finiraient un jour ensemble, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'elles formaient déjà un couple.

La foule applaudit, puis son besoin de ragots assouvit, les élèves repartirent à leurs occupations.

Quand le couloir fut enfin vide, les deux femmes se séparèrent.

- Eh bé ! lâcha Ron.

Hermione éclata de rire, tandis qu'Elyanne s'approchait de Maman-Fleur (NdA : désolé fallait trouver un moyens pour différencier les deux mamans) et la serrait dans ses bras en disant « Bonjour » (bah ouais elle va pas dire bonne nuit). Resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, Fleur la serra contre elle.

- Bon on va se le manger ce petit déjeuner ? s'impatienta Ron.

- MORPHAL ! s'écrièrent Hermione, Harry, Ginny et James d'une seule voix, tandis que Fleur et Elyanne se laissaient glousser de rire.

Le groupe repartit en direction de la grande salle et les discussions reprirent dont le sujet dominant fut … le Quidditch (nan sans blague !)

Arrivé à la grande salle, Fleur dû quitter les adolescents pour rejoindre la table des adultes, tandis que les ados en question s'assirent à la table des Gryffondore.

- Mmmpphh ! Chon na quwa comme chour 'chourd'hui, demanda Ron entre deux bouchée d'œufs au bacon.

- BERK ! lança Ginny en regardant les morceaux de jaunes d'œufs qui était tombé sur la nappe pendant que Ron parlait. Tu peux pas finir ta bouche avant de parler ?

Difficilement le jeune homme finit de manger avant de répéter :

- On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

- Deux heures de Potion, une heure de DCFM, on mange et on à trois heures de vol cet après midi, répondit Hermione.

- Vol … aux pigeons ? questionna James.

- Sur balai, corrigea Elyanne.

- YES ! Génial ! s'exclama James enthousiaste.

- Tien au faîte, je viens de me poser une questions. On est quel jour.

- Je croyais que vous saviez où, ou plutôt quand vous étiez, remarqua Neville. Enfin c'est ce que tu as dit hier, balbutia-t-il à Elyanne en voyant tout les regard se tourner vers lui.

- Pas exactement je sais juste qu'on est en 1996. Je paris sur le mois de septembre, parce qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, mais pas trop froid non plus, j'ai vu aussi à travers une fenêtre que le saule cogneur avait fleuri et il ne fleurit que en juin, septembre, et décembre, et puis on ne peut que être en septembre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de cours dans le classeur de maman.

Un éclat de rire traversa la table.

- Elémentaire ma chère Watson ! plaisanta Harry. On est le lundi 10 septembre 1996.

- Merci.

Le repas finit, les jeunes partirent vers le cour de potion, dans les cachots.

- Potter senior, Potter junior, Granger, Granger-Delacour et Weasley vous êtes en retard. Je retire 10 points à Gryffondore.

Avec amertume, Harry, Ron, et Hermione virent que le reste de la classe était encore au stade « on-s'assoit-en-silence-pour-pas-se-faire-crier-dessus-par-Rogue », tandis que Elyanne et James regardaient abasourdit la réaction de Sévérus.

- Bah, Vivy sa va pas ? demanda James.

A l'écoute du surnom, la classe éclata de rire.

- PARDON ?

- Bah quoi, on dirait que tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin, Nym….mmf.

James fut arrêté par Elyanne qui posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et l'empêcher de dire des conneries.

- Ils sont pas encore ensemble chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de James. Fermes la si tu veux pas qu'on se mettent Sévérus sur le dos au temps où il est encore le « méchant pas bô ».

- Granger-Delacour je peux savoir se que vous faîtes à étrangler votre ami ?

- Euh, je l'étrangle pas. Je l'empêche de dire des bêtises.

- Je retire 5 points à Gryffondore et maintenant, assoyez vous en silence.

Nos amis s'assirent donc en silence et commença le cours sur la potion de Ragourdin.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Gryffondore avait perdu 25 points suite aux différentes bêtises de James.

- James, je vais te tuer, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de mettre de la salamandre dans le chaudron de Malefoy ?

- Mangemorts un jour, Mangemorts toujours.

- Oui, ça je sais, mais il ne l'est pas encore, alors tu vas attendre encore avant de te venger.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, laissant les autres derrière lui.

- Il a l'air de lui en vouloir à Malefoy, fit remarqué Ron.

- Sans blague, tu crois que quand on fait exploser le chaudron de quelqu'un, on l'apprécie ? rétorqua Seamus avec sarcasme.

- C'est une histoire personnelle de vengeance entre Potter-Malefoy, soupira Elyanne.

- Tout les gènes de son père, conclut Dean en tapotant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

La joyeuse bande éclata donc de rire et partit en direction de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, la classe de serdaigle de 4eme année qui précédée leur cour venait de quitter le professeur Delacour. James était entré dans la salle et parler avec le professeur.

Alors qu'Hermione pénétrait à son tour dans la classe, James et Fleur se tairent et après un sourire le venus du future alla s'asseoir près d'Elyanne.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ? murmura-t-elle exaspérer.

- Rien, j'ai juste conseillé à ta mère de mettre un string.

- QUOI !

- Mais nan, je déconne, je lui ai juste parler de la fois où tu as mis le feu au vêtement de Georges parce qu'il avait mis du poil à gratter dans ta robe.

- Je sens que la journée va être longue, soupira Elyanne.

Et elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison…

¤¤¤

Coupure sadique… mwahahaha

Bisous les gens


End file.
